


Деревья умирают стоя

by KP_and_her_fics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark, Death, Gen, Old Age
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KP_and_her_fics/pseuds/KP_and_her_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Старейшины рода Блэков собираются в малой гостиной, чтобы, как обычно, обсудить политику рода. Проблема в том, что старейшин уже практически не осталось. 1992 год. До побега Сириуса из Азкабана год...<br/>В фике присутствует множество малознакомых широкому читателю имён. Его можно читать, не пытаясь разобраться в именах, просто как воспоминания старухи о её незнакомой вам семье - для понимания смысла неважно, кто кому кем приходился. На всякий случай в примечаниях в конце приведён список, где это указано.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Деревья умирают стоя

Они шли, как обычно, втроём: она, палка и эхо. Палка громко стучала по полу, и эхо этого стука, дразнясь, разлеталось по всему дому. Кассиопее чудилось, будто от каждого удара вздрагивают соседи. Казалось, противный звук насмехается над нею, кривляется, напоминая: вот так будут заколачивать крышку её гроба. Верный спутник старости и одиночества. Она его ненавидела.

С тех пор, как умер Арктурус, эхо стало её единственным спутником.

Хорошо, что они всегда собирались в этом доме. Сейчас ей было бы трудно путешествовать, даже каминной сетью. Старость страшнее всего: она делает человека беспомощным. Проклятые суставы. Проклятые лестницы. Каково же приходилось Арктурусу с Поллуксом? Ведь они были старше её.

Назло ненавистному эху Кассиопея всё же добралась. В малой гостиной, как всегда по субботам, хорошо натоплено, ведь старым костям никогда не хватает тепла. Заботливо укутано пледом кресло, накрыт стол. Всего одна чашка. Только для неё.

Вот уже которую субботу Кассиопея Блэк приходит сюда одна. Если перевесить в малую гостиную портреты, старики смогут, как раньше, сидеть вместе, но Асцилла тоже не молодеет, ей не под силу таскать тяжёлые рамы. И нет никого, кто смог бы разбудить спящий род. С портретов слышится нестройный храп, она не может никого дозваться. В глупую голову мнительной старухи лезут мысли о дурных знаках, но Кассиопея раздражённо отмахивается от них. Неважно; всё неважно. Она должна. Ведь эта суббота – особенная.

В доме и вокруг него тихо. Все празднуют, сегодня же Рождество. Самое время подводить итоги. Говорить с родом на Рождество всегда было привилегией старшего в роду. Сегодня это она.

\- Погода нынче прескверная, леди и джентльмены, совсем не рождественская, – её голос дребезжит, и злорадное эхо немедленно разносит его по дому. – Впрочем, нам, старикам, погода всегда недостаточно хороша. Оставим её в покое. Я рада приветствовать вас в своём доме. Я рада, что оплот древнейшего и благороднейшего рода Блэков снова собрался в малой гостиной Блэк-холла, чтобы подвести итоги и поговорить о будущем. Весёлого Рождества, дорогие друзья.

Кассиопея закашлялась, выпила немного чаю и некоторое время сидела, рассеянно глядя в чашку и грея об неё руки. Испокон веков старики рода Блэк собирались здесь по субботам, чтобы перемыть косточки молодёжи, обсудить несомненно губительные для магической Британии новшества, которые с таким пылом вводят недальновидные политики – слишком молодые, слишком! – и поделиться крупицами мудрости, накопленной с годами. Когда-то она мечтала, что наступит день, и её допустят на эти вечера. Тогда стареть было не страшно. Постареть означало всего лишь стать мудрее и сидеть по субботам в малой гостиной.

Кассиопея помнила тех, кто пригласил её впервые «выпить с ними чашечку чая». Конечно, это были Арктурус с Меланией, несгибаемый патриарх Арктурус и его безупречная жена. Её усадили в кресло Ликорис, оно пустовало десять лет, ожидая её. Шёл семьдесят пятый, Кассиопея помнит этот майский день до сих пор. Тогда Блэки говорили о надеждах. Спорили о Сириусе-младшем... Хотя нет, его тогда уже не называли младшим, ведь Сириус-старший умер в пятьдесят втором. Да, не та уже память стала. Тогда уже и Регулус был просто Регулус, не тёзка их славного кузена.

Они спорили о Сириусе. Поллукс кипятился, говорил, что мальчишка опозорил род, что давно у Блэков не рождалось такого безответственного человека и что он говорил Вальбурге: близкородственные браки до добра не доводят. А Арктурус качал головой и твердил: вспомнишь ещё мои слова, истинный Блэк растёт. Если от кого и будет польза семье, так от него. Ирма пожимала плечами и подливала чаю. В этом споре она не участвовала демонстративно, жаль, что Кассиопея так и не набралась смелости спросить её... Жаль. Сейчас красавица Ирма Крэбб, трогательная невеста, изящно спит в своей раме, невыразимо прекрасная, будто Спящая Красавица. Жаль, принцу, способному её разбудить, не добраться до неё. Помнится, Поллуксу завидовали все мужчины, даже Арктурус-Три-Дочери, тогда уже гордо носивший своё прозвище. Лизандра ревновала напоказ...

Сейчас Кассиопея уже не чувствовала себя сумасшедшей, как год назад, после смерти Арктуруса. Несгибаемый пережил почти всех, включая сына и внука, но и к нему пришёл наконец Мрачный Жнец. После похорон Кассиопея приплелась сюда, посидела в неловкой тишине, а потом заговорила, как будто все они ещё были здесь: и Арктурус, и Поллукс, и Мелания с Ирмой, и даже те, кого она никогда в этой комнате не видела – Ликорис, Сириус, Регулус, отец... Ей казалось, что её слушает весь род, как будто она стоит посреди семейного склепа. Ей казалось, она повредилась умом.

\- Новости, как обычно, дурные, друзья мои. Лукреция умерла. Пережила тебя только на год, Арктурус. Почему мы стали так быстро стареть? И Каллидора, говорят, еле ходит, хотя я, конечно, не общаюсь с ней после всего... Почему так? Финеас Найджелус умер, когда ему было столько же лет, сколько мне, но он не был таким дряхлым, как я!

Крик сменился хриплым карканьем кашля. Нет, это не то. Не об этом надо говорить в рождественскую субботу в малой гостиной.

Тогда о чём? Кассиопея не знала, что сказать. Её слушали, она знала точно. Непоколебимая уверенность в этом придавала старухе сил уже год с лишним. Они сидели здесь втроём – она, палка и эхо, но кто-то же её слушал!  
Тихо скрипнули ставни. Где-то за стеной тяжело прошла Асцилла, шаркая по старому паркету. Задумчиво погрыз кресло древоточец. И Кассиопея поняла.

\- Мы с тобой только и остались, да? – шёпотом спросила она, отчего-то тихо улыбаясь. – Кассиопея Блэк и Блэк-холл? И когда я умру, ты останешься, верно?

Когда она впервые пришла в эту комнату в субботу, Блэки говорили о надежде. Сейчас Регулус в могиле, Сириус в Азкабане, на всех троих дочерей Сигнуса родился только один мальчишка, и тот наследник другого рода... Арктурус с Поллуксом говорили, что надежды больше нет. Но Кассиопея ясно видела её луч на светлой полосе паркета. День, когда никто не войдёт в малую гостиную, никогда не настанет. Ведь Блэк-холл всегда будет здесь.

Старое кресло, тронутое древоточцем, было заботливо укутано пледом. В чашке остывал чай. Мёртвая старуха улыбалась.

**Author's Note:**

> Упомянутые в фике Блэки:  
> Арктурус Блэк (Арктурус-Три-Дочери), 1884-1959, муж Лизандры, урождённой Яксли, отец Каллидоры, в замужестве Лонгботтом, Седреллы, в замужестве Уизли, и Черис, в замужестве Крауч  
> Сириус Блэк (Сириус-старший), 1877-1952, муж Хеспер, урождённой Гэмп, отец Арктуруса, Ликорис и Регулуса  
> Арктурус Блэк, 1901-1991, муж Мелании, урождённой МакМиллан, отец Лукреции и Ориона  
> Ликорис Блэк, 1904-1965, умерла бездетной  
> Регулус Блэк, 1906-1959, умер бездетным  
> Поллукс Блэк, 1912-1990, муж Ирмы, урождённой Крэбб, отец Вальбурги, Альфарда и Сигнуса  
> Кассиопея Блэк, сестра Поллукса, 1915-1992, умерла бездетной


End file.
